


She likes to sing & get high

by CrazyC1nta



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Max, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyC1nta/pseuds/CrazyC1nta
Summary: Max is a stoner too, they're gonna smoke, and talk, and bond, and stuff.It's just something short i kept thinking about. while being baked.
(be responsible with drugs n stuff ppl.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh yeah its just something short, if you guys like it i can maybe write more but yeah idk only if you guys want it.

“Alright, pack a bowl for me Chlo.” Max had said just when Chloe took a hit of her bong, causing her to cough loudly with smoke spilling from her lips. “Fuck Mad-Max, warn a sista.” she sputtered. “Just answering your question Chlo.” Max said sweetly. “Yeah, alright, but are you sure?” Chloe asks while packing a fresh bowl. 

Max rolled her eyes and pushes herself to a sitting potion next to Chloe while saying “It's not like it would be the first time.” Chloe sways back and forth with her hands clasped in front of her chest. “Oh my, a professional baked hipster.” Max snorts a laugh, “Shut up. Maybe I'll tell you about it if you give me your bong now” Chloe grins and hands over her bong. “Okay now don't laugh, I haven't smoked in a long time.” Chloe just nods and gives her two thumbs up. 

Max lights the bowl and watches the smoke spiral upwards as she inhales. She holds it in for a second and exhales. 'Damn that was a big hit' she thinks while coughing a bit. “That was pretty tasty what strain is that?” Chloe gives her a bottle of water and takes the bong from her “That was the last of my strawberry haze.” Chloe explains. 

Max inhales deeply and lies back down on Chloe's bed. “Nice.” She sighs. Max stares at the ceiling for a bit. Suddenly she looks back at Chloe “Oh right! The story.” she says while grinning. “Long story short, I hung out with the stoners in Seattle.” Chloe looks at Max with her eyebrows raised. “Damn SuperMax, you really are hardcore.” Max snorts “I have a medical card and smoked mostly CBD's. I would hardly call that hardcore.”

Chloe lies down next to Max and looks at her. “What did you need it for?” she looks so small asking this. Max looks her in the eyes, sighs, and then looks away. “I- uhm it didn't go so well with me when i moved to Seattle.” Chloe frowns a bit but waits for her to continue

“I got really anxious and didn't want to go outside or, or do anything really, I didn't eat, I hardly slept, and about two years ago i kept getting pain flares in my stomach We still don't know what causes it but sometimes it flares up again.” Max explains. “Max.. I- I didn't know, if I knew this I would have been less of a bitch.” Chloe looks at Max intensely. “It's alright, I still deserved it.” Max smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear. Chloe blushes and clears her throat 'maybe shes a touchy feely kinda stoner' she thinks

“Wait but you only just got your card, what did you do before that?” “Yeah I got it when i turned 18, but Fernando was a year older and he had a medical card too, so he just got the weed for us” Chloe grins and throws her arms up “Mad-Max! I knew you're really just a rebel punk underneath all that nerdy hipster.” 

She grabs Max by her sides and stars tickling her. Before Max can retort “Who knew you could be such a bad girl!” Now Chloe is straddling Max and just staring into her eyes. Max opens her mouth to say something but closes her mouth to blush bright red instead.

Chloe is suddenly aware of how close she is to Max. 'oh shit is she okay with this maybe she was just about to tell me to fuck off... oh fuck it' Chloe thinks while lowering herself a bit more. 

Max gasps softly and finally looks Chloe in the eyes again. “You have no idea.” She breathes out, and closes the gap between them. Chloe hums approvingly and kisses her back. Its a bit awkward and they bump teeth twice but then Max sucks on Chloe's bottom lip and Chloe lets out a whimper.

Max stops and looks at her. “Oh.. Wowzers..” Chloe blushes and grins “Dork.” Max smiles back and says “Your dork.” Chloe grins an even bigger dopey smile “Hella yeah hippie.” Max lies back down and Chloe goes with her while kissing her again.


End file.
